


not necessarily normal

by kimseun9min (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, seungjin centric, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kimseun9min
Summary: At the Academy for the Able, Students with naturally developed superpowers and abilities are sent to master their given talents but also choose a second pathway. Thousands of unnaturally developed ability options are set out for the students to choose, and to fully master their natural and developed powers they must go through the years of training the academy has to offer.In other words :Nine kiddos find that they're not your average crackhead and join a special school for their abilities. Watch and read as they increase their skill and crackhead intensity.





	1. Intro I

**Author's Note:**

> the heck is up my dudes  
> this isn't gonna be the best as you can already tell from the less than superb summary but i really hope you enjoy it  
> commenting opinions is welcome by the way

Profiles :

 

**Bang Chan**

Ability - Shadow Manipulation and Control

Category - 314D

 

**Kim Woojin**

Ability - Plant Manipulation and Control

Category - 615N

 

**Lee Minho**

Ability - Wind Manipulation and Control

Category - 286E

 

**Seo Changbin**

Ability - Metal Manipulation and Control

Category - 735H

 

**Hwang Hyunjin**

 

Ability - Water Manipulation and Control

Category - 215E

 

**Han Jisung**

Ability - Energy Manipulation and Control

Category - 363E

 

**Lee Felix**

Ability - Fire Manipulation and Control

Category - 484E

 

**Kim Seungmin**

Ability - Light Manipulation and Control

Category - 985R

 

**Yang Jeongin**

Ability - Electricity Manipulation and Control

Category - 393E


	2. Intro II

When aged 17, all students nationwide are required by law to take an assessment, but it's not your usual academic test. This assessment will determine your fate. Will you continue with your life as you were before? Or will you discover something that could completely turn everything upside down?


	3. Assessment Day

Bullshit.

Ever since he was 5, this is what Han Jisung thought.

During all of his years in grade school, all the administrators ever did was drill the thought of the SA Assessment in their heads. When the last month of grade 11 came, all of the students were required to do some test for some superpowers.  How would it ever be possible for something found only in comics to come to life? What powers were there? 

He was pretty sure he was an average kid. His grades were in the A and B range, his athletic activities were mediocre, and he had enough friends. How the fuck would he have a special ability, he had no idea.

On the day of the Supernatural Ability Assessment, all of the year 11 students were sent to the auditorium and waited for their names to be called on the list alphabetically. Being in the H section, he still had a bit of time. He watched as some of his fellow classmates were snatched up and taken to room 811, where who knows what would happen. Slowly, the list trailed down past the F's and G's and finally got to his name.  _Well fuck,_ he thought. For some dumb reason, he was suddenly shaking. What if he did have these so called supernatural abilities? Would he be kidnapped? Damn, he really should've paid attention to those twenty minute lectures about the test. After shakily walking down to the room, he entered and faced a room in which the walls were lined with all sorts of objects. Trees (what the fuck), animals, a table of several glasses in which were different liquids and acids, you name it. What was the point? Would he sit and stare at all of the items and wait for lasers or some shit to come out of his eyes? There was a camera and a speaker in the corner of the room, and Jisung jumped when it suddenly blared to life. "Welcome to the Assessment room, Han Jisung. The instructions are simple. The camera in the corner is our way of viewing you, as we would like to avoid being burned, cut, or possibly killed. The speaker will be our way of communicating with you. All you need to do is walk around the room and attempt to feel some type of connection in a certain area, and give it your all to possibly do something. We wish you the best of luck. You may begin now." Hesitantly, he walked around the room until he felt a particularly strong pull. It was around the objects which emitted high amounts of energy, where there was a pile of electronics, a newtons cradle, and other things. He pulled his hand out and held it palm up in front of him. He closed his eyes and tried to, as they said, possibly do something. After a while he heard a gasp coming from the loudspeaker. He opened one eye and looked at his hand.  _Holy fucking crap._

 

_-_

 

In a school across the country, in classroom 14, hallway B, there was Lee Felix. His classmate Kim Seungmin had already gone before him, and after receiving a pat on the back he walked in to the room he was in now. Confused, he looked around and found a few bizarre items, but also a lot of everyday objects. After receiving some shit about wishing him the best of luck from the speaker, he began. Heading straight for the cage of hamsters, he picked one up. Not because he felt a connection but merely because he wanted to pet them. After hearing a sigh come from the speaker he glared at the camera and walked right in front of it. Shutting down the idea of flipping the administrators off, he walked in a full circle around the room and decided that he liked the woodpile on the right wall. He reached out and placed his index finger on a piece of kindling, and watched, shocked, as a fire started. Surprisingly, the fire had zero effect on his hand, so he then proceeded to roll his sleeve up and stick his whole arm into the growing fire, looking smugly at the camera. "Con....gratulations Lee Felix. You have discovered your ability, fire manipulation and control, or pyrokinesis. You will be placed in the Elements section. Return to the auditorium and wait for your placement letter. You are dismissed." 

 

-

 

Seungmin had done it. He'd walked up to a fucking lamp and put his hand under it, and then proceeded to direct the light to the camera. Then he'd walked up to a window and stopped the sunlight from going through the glass by merely waving his hands. What kind of fuckery is this? After receiving an announcement about him being in a radiance section, he headed back to the auditorium and met his friend Lee Felix. After patting him on the back, he walked to a row of seats and laid down, taking up five chairs. How the fuck did he not notice this before? After dozing off, he woke up to none other than Felix shaking him. After taking in a deep breath, he spoke and proceeded to say, "I'm a fucking firebender". "Like, in those 'which element are you' avatar quizzes?", asked Seungmin. "No you absolute dipshit I can manipulate and control fire", said Felix. "Oh that's cool, I can do the same with light." After that statement from Seungmin, Felix looked up and smiled, causing Seungmin to widen his eyes. "That's pretty _lit_ ", Felix said. Seungmin then punched him in the arm and fell back down.

 

-

 

Hwang Hyunjin was a swimmer. Ever since his mother placed him in a kiddie pool at age 4, he'd loved the sport. Several swimming competition medals stood proudly on his living room shelf. Gliding through the water with speed always felt amazing, and being the star of the School of Performing Arts swim team was even better. What he didn't know was that he could not only navigate through water but also control it. After approaching a glass of water in Assessment Room 325, he took a drink which led to the loudspeaker muttering about how half of the students were fucking idiots. He then proceeded to place the half empty glass on the table and stare at it. After about five seconds, a sphere of water rose out of the glass and floated to him, hovering over his right hand. Deciding that he was still thirsty, he waved his hand and the water traveled to his mouth. A voice came from the loudspeaker, stating that he would receive a placement letter back in the cafeterium and that he had a hydrokinesis ability. After walking out, still shocked, Hyunjin chose an almost empty table in which a small student sat, shaking. Known as Yang Jeongin, he was the cute student who'd skipped a grade because of his academic ability. Hyunjin figured that if he were the kid he'd be triple the nervousness that he already had.

 

-

 

 _I didn't sign up for this when I skipped kindergarten._ The only reason Jeongin had skipped was because he had just a slightly more developed brain than the rest of the 5 to 6 year olds. The years up to now were fine, and people accepted him when they found that he had skipped a grade and was slightly younger. Now he was in grade 11, yet he wasn't at the required age for the SA Assessment  _BUT_ clearly the teachers and exam managers didn't give two shits about that. The moment he stepped foot into the cafeterium to wait his turn he felt a wave of nausea run over him. Being near last was nerve-wracking, having to watch students come back in either relieved, exhausted, shocked, disappointed, or confused. What would happen if he did have a power? And if he didn't? What if being 16 led to him not fully developing his abilities? Perhaps he could just flush himself down the toilet in the hall so he wouldn't have to go through this. Or go to the media room, where he'd always felt comfortable. Maybe that'd calm him down a bit. Although clearly, the teachers had already thought of people like Jeongin who would attempt to flush themselves down the toilet, so nobody but the test takers were allowed out and in. At agonizingly slow pace, the list traveled down the three hundred students. A fellow classmate named Hwang Hyunjin, pretty boy of grade 11, took a seat at the otherwise empty table. After a long while of awkward silence "Yang Jeongin" was finally called, and he made his way out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, feeling all of the eyes on him along the way. Taking a left, he reached room 325 and opened the door, greeting a heck lot of random objects and some equipment in the corner of the room. "Welcome to the Assessment room, Yang Jeongin. The instructions are simple. The camera in the corner is our way of viewing you, as we would like to avoid being burned, cut, or possibly killed. The speaker will be our way of communicating with you. All you need to do is walk around the room and attempt to feel some type of connection in a certain area, and give it your all to possibly do something. We wish you the best of luck. You may begin now." The speaker said this in such a monotone voice he wondered how many times they'd repeated it. He then took the time to clearly observe his surroundings, and found a fork. After grabbing it, he looked around the room to find an outlet. Choosing to make a stupid decision, he stuck the fork straight into the electric socket out of instinct, just like the memes. Expecting a possibly lethal shock, he actually experienced the opposite. Allowing the electricity to consume him, he found himself floating in midair with lightning crackling around him, although he was still holding a damn fork. Slowly, as the electricity died down, he felt his energy drain away and then nearly collapsed on the floor. After catching his breath, he looked up to the camera. "Congratulations Yang Jeongin. You have discovered your ability, electricity manipulation and control, or electrokinesis. You will be placed in the Energy section. Return to the cafeterium and wait for your placement letter. You are dismissed." After taking a bow, he exited the room, surprisingly not smelling like burnt flesh.  _What the fuck just happened._

 

 

 


	4. Placement Letters

Hello and congratulations,  **Hwang Hyunjin**.

You have become a supernatural prior to the discovering of your ability. You have been given the natural gift of WaterManipulation and Control. Your powers consist of  **drawing water out of any object** ,  **controlling the water** , and  **manipulating any liquid at your will**. You're also **immune to water and drowning**. Further abilities and immunities are yet to be discovered. You are the few people who have any ability, so you are extremely lucky and gifted. We hope you enjoy your years of training at the  _Academy of the Able_ , a prestigious school for supernaturals like you. Attendance is mandatory.

You will be placed in Section  **E** , for  **Elements**. Your code number is  **#00215** and you belong in Category **215E**. We will be awaiting your graduation and full mastery of your skills.

 

Best of Luck,

The Academy of the Able

 

-

 

Hello and congratulations,  **Han Jisung**.

You have become a supernatural prior to the discovering of your ability. You have been given the natural gift of  **Energy** Manipulation and Control. Your powers consist of  **drawing energy out of any object** ,  **controlling any energy** , and  **manipulating the spheres of energy at your will**. You're also **immune to energy and exhaustion**. Further abilities and immunities are yet to be discovered. You are the few people who have any ability, so you are extremely lucky and gifted. We hope you enjoy your years of training at the _Academy of the Able_ , a prestigious school for supernaturals like you. Attendance is mandatory.

You will be placed in Section  **E** , for  **Energy**. Your code number is **#00363** and you belong in Category  **363E**. We will be awaiting your graduation and full mastery of your skills.

 

Best of Luck,

The Academy of the Able

 

-

 

Hello and congratulations,  **Lee Felix**.

You have become a supernatural prior to the discovering of your ability. You have been given the natural gift of  **Fire** Manipulation and Control. Your powers consist of **producing fire** ,  **controlling fire** , and  **manipulating any fire at your will**.  You're also **immune to fire and burns**. Further abilities and immunities are yet to be discovered. You are the few people who have any ability, so you are extremely lucky and gifted. We hope you enjoy your years of training at the  _Academy of the Able_ , a prestigious school for supernaturals like you. Attendance is mandatory.

You will be placed in Section  **E** , for  **Elements**. Your code number is  **#00484** and you belong in Category  **484** **E**. We will be awaiting your graduation and full mastery of your skills.

 

Best of Luck,

The Academy of the Able

 

-

 

Hello and congratulations,  **Kim Seungmin**.

You have become a supernatural prior to the discovering of your ability. You have been given the natural gift of  **Light** Manipulation and Control. Your powers consist of **maximizing or minimizing any source of light** ,  **controlling light** , and  **manipulating all light at your will**.  You're also  **immune to light and blindness**. Further abilities and immunities are yet to be discovered. You are the few people who have any ability, so you are extremely lucky and gifted. We hope you enjoy your years of training at the  _Academy of the Able_ , a prestigious school for supernaturals like you. Attendance is mandatory.

You will be placed in Section **R** , for **Radiants**. Your code number is  **#00985** and you belong in Category  **985R**. We will be awaiting your graduation and full mastery of your skills.

 

Best of Luck,

The Academy of the Able

 

-

 

Hello and congratulations,  **Yang Jeongin**.

You have become a supernatural prior to the discovering of your ability. You have been given the natural gift of  **Electricity** Manipulation and Control. Your powers consist of  **drawing and producing electricity** ,  **controlling electricity** , and  **manipulating any source of electricity at your will**.  You're also  **immune to electricity and shocks**. Further abilities and immunities are yet to be discovered. You are the few people who have any ability, so you are extremely lucky and gifted. We hope you enjoy your years of training at the  _Academy of the Able_ , a prestigious school for supernaturals like you. Attendance is mandatory.

You will be placed in Section **E** , for  **Energy**. Your code number is  **#01393** and you belong in Category **3** **93E**. We will be awaiting your graduation and full mastery of your skills.

 

Best of Luck,

The Academy of the Able


	5. Instruction Letter

**Welcome to the Academy of the Able, school for supernaturals.**

As to the fact that results from the SA Assessment showed that you do in fact have superpowers, attendance to the academy is mandatory according to law. Worry not, it will be a great experience! Our school allows students to focus on mastering their natural ability and to choose a different course for an unnatural ability, all while having fun and continuing their regular academics on the side. There are thousands of options for the ability you will choose to develop, and changes are allowed up to your third year at the academy. All tuition, travelling, food, living, and miscellaneous fees are paid for. Although, like all schools, there will be school supplies needed, but only for the first year.

**Here is a list the needed supplies:**

• Training clothing  
\- Sweatshirts, 5  
\- Sweatpants, 10  
\- T-shirts, 10  
\- Tank Tops, 5  
\- Leggings, 1  
*Clothing must be comfortable material, solidly colored, and flexible; all your choice. Text and minimal design allowed.

• Gloves, 2 pairs  
\- All gloves must be tactical and fingerless  
\- Colors of your choice

• Sports shoes, 1 pair

All other needed items will be provided by the academy. Regular clothing will be provided using modern technology. Damaged school supplies will be replaced throughout the year. 

 

 

 

ID cards and holographic projecting accessories will be handed out on the first day of arrival.

**ID Cards**

These will be a student's way of getting into the school store and paying for everything. It is also the student's way of entering and exiting dorm buildings. ID cards may be programmed into the holographic projecting accessories.

**Hologram Projectors**

Our school has access to the newest technology all of the industries have to offer. We hold hologram projectors in the mere form of an earring. The projected holographic screens will be your access to your schedule, all needed information, and contact with other students. We will explain thoroughly once the students arrive and receive their chosen projectors. Options include: Necklaces, Bracelets, Rings, and Earrings. 

 

 

**School Stores**

School stores, despite being a store, do not need  _any form of paying_. All students are able to access the store and buy things to personalize their dorm rooms, stationary, books, etc.

 

 

 

**Transportation**

Students will board bus  **9** in their area and give the driver their code, which can be found in your placement letter. All bus drivers will know the coordinates for the academy and will drop the students off on time.

 

**Communication**

Students will be able to contact their families every  _Saturday_ , and communication and contact with other students will happen through their holographic devices.

 

 

 

All other information will be explained at the academy to the students, and we will make sure that all is going well. Thank you for your cooperation

 

 

 

We await your arrival,

The Academy of the Able

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something doesn't make sense it'll be explained in later chapters  
> thanks for all of the bookmarks and kudos and stuff !  
> please comment on anything that needs explaining, and give your opinions


	6. Prep I

The acceptance letter was some wild shit. 

Jisung, even after watching himself create globes of energy, absolutely refused to believe that he had any abilities. After so many years of speeches, doubts, and denial, he was here. A mediocre, average, ordinary student who had a power that was definitely not average. How was it possible? After receiving the letter (which was carefully tucked into a crisp black envelope and sealed with the academy crest) he dissected the words, sentence by sentence, word by word, syllable by syllable. _He was a supernatural._ Who would've guessed? Not him. Surely, he would eventually feel himself falling and land on his bedroom floor, awakening to this all being a dream. Pinching and punching his arms, the soreness of his muscles and the redness of his skin clearly established the fact that this was not, as he thought, a dream. After thinking a bit, it all sunk in. He would be leaving. His parents (who probably wouldn't miss him), his warm home, his friends' laughter, all soon to be limited to one call per weekend. His whole life would be turned around and he wouldn't even have a choice to change it. As he stared at his soft blue bedroom wall, he came to the realization that this exact wall would soon be forgotten, replaced by whatever they had at the stupid academy. Overthinking, he let silent tears slip through his eyelashes and shaky breaths soak into his pillow. Would it really be like this?

 

-

 

After retrieving the mail on a lazy Saturday afternoon, Jeongin came across a dark, ominous envelope. Noticing the golden seal, he soon recognized it as the academy crest. Unable to wait, he ran back across the scratchy sidewalk (he had not been in a mood to care about shoes) and ran inside his house, grateful for the soft carpeting. After dumping the newspapers and such on the living room coffee table, he carefully peeled the seal open, cringing a little when a bit of paper tore three millimeters or so. Opening the letter, he took out crisp sheets of paper. After barely skimming the letter and noticing a few key words, he sprinted to his parents' bedroom and kicked open the door. "I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT,  **I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!** " Taking a look at her energetic son, his mother opened her arms for a hug, leading to Jeongin running into the embrace. His father chuckled, ruffling his hair with his large, calloused hands, leaving Jeongin with hair resembling a bird's nest. Jeongin had always been overshadowed by his siblings, with a smart, strong, and mature hyung along with a younger brother who needed love, care, and was the epitome of cute. Receiving this type of love was pretty rare, and he was glad to make his parents proud. Although, none of his family members, as of now, were supernaturals like him. He guessed that his abilities were the result of the genetic lottery for superpowers. After a bit more hugging, his parents announced that they were going downtown to buy his supplies, and Jeongin was more than excited to go.

 

-

 

After a bit of wretched sobbing, Jisung walked to the bathroom connected to his room and splashed his face with cool water, attempting to get rid of the crimson splotches on his face. Running a thin toothed comb through his hair and rubbing the redness out of his eyes, he deemed himself as presentable and proceeded to skip down the stairs and out into the living room where his parents sat, sharing a cup of tea. "Hi Mom! Good morning Dad!" They seemed to not notice his chirpy arrival, but it was fine. Jisung was used to it. He placed the refolded letter on the arm of the loveseat and stated, "My beloved givers of birth, I have been accepted into the Academy of the Able." Nearly spitting out her chamomile, his mom was the first to respond. "You what?!", she choked out. "Why didn't we know this before?!!!", his father asked.  _Maybe if you would somewhat acknowledge my existence,_ thought Jisung,  _you would notice that it's all I've been speaking of for the past two days._ Plastering on a fake smile, he said through gritted teeth, "Since the day after the test, which was Thursday by the way, I have been non-stop speaking about it throughout all of our shared meals, do you not listen?" His father glared at him, a signal for him to watch his tone. Mom placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit, and then proceeded to tell Jisung, "You can order whatever you need online, tell us when you're done so we can put the credit card information in." Thanking them, Jisung ran back upstairs and to his comfy gaming chair, opening his laptop up and logging in to an online store. Skimming through the list, he found that there were minimal supplies, which was unexpected of the prestigious school. After choosing a few cotton clothing pieces that he rather liked, he then searched for the so called tactical gloves. A bit of searching and a carton of banana milk later, he found a pair of red gloves that seemed quality enough and proceeded to add two to his cart. Dashing to his closet and tugging out his small black suitcase, he analyzed it a bit and decided that it was worth a shot. Since he'd ordered a few new pieces of clothing (along with leggings? what's with that?) he deemed it right to place a few hoodies into his bag along with some sweats he wore regularly. Already, the bag was half full. Suddenly remembering to give his parents his computer for the ordering, he snatched the laptop up, unplugged a few cords, and ran downstairs yet again. After a bit of clicking, the order was set to arrive Monday morning, meaning he would be ready to go that same afternoon.

 

-

 

Jeongin was beyond excited. Driving downtown in their minivan, he and his parents made their way to a small mall. After picking a few soft, comfortable clothing items as instructed, he left the shop to find the needed gloves. Entering a small booth and looking through the rows of gloves, he finally spotted a pair of black gloves with electric blue accents, immediately falling in love. Although, he did need two, so after grabbing the only blue pair left he proceeded to aim for a neon yellow set. Finding his parents, he allowed them to inspect his choices and smiled happily when they both gave nods of approval. "The colours suit you", his mom said. After the cashier placed the gloves in a small bag, the trio made their way to the mall's parking lot. Flinging his bags to the back row, Jeongin took out his gloves and tried them on. They fit perfectly. Staring at the foreign objects wrapped around his hands and thinking of the things he would do with them in the future, he slowly drifted off to the steady humming of the car on the road, entering a dreamland of lighting, electricity, and unsurprisingly, gloves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here is the sixth chapter.  
> i really hope you guys enjoy this, and please feel free to comment on what you like, dislike, etc.  
> i'm really enjoying reading the few comments i get.  
> i would also like to thank you guys for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks, along with the amount of people this has reached.  
> it truly isn't a lot, i know, but it makes me very happy to see others enjoying my work and imagination.  
> please criticize, correct, compliment, anything.  
> nothing is dumb or mean or anything else.  
> freely express yourself.  
> again, thank you a lot, i hope you enjoy♥️


	7. Prep II

Seungmin was so fucking ready.

Of course, he hadn't known he would have powers, and yes, he probably wasn't  _completely_ ready, but he liked to pretend that he somewhat had his life together. Finding out that he had powers was marvelous, but the type of power he had was not. Light bending?  _Hey God, my dude, I know you're magnificent and all but isn't that kind of lame? Why couldn't I get, like, the power to control weather?_ , Seungmin had thought. It really felt like he should be in a Tinkerbell movie. Sitting in his rolling chair, he played around with the desktop lamp that sat on his plain black painted desk. In his mind he thought of dimming the light, and the light did, in fact dim. The action gave him the idea of practicing for a bit, so he adjusted the flexible neck of the light, leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. Letting his mind relax, he allowed the light to grow brighter and brighter, up to the point where he could nearly see it through his eyelids. He then heard a knock on the door and a shout. "Kim Seungmin, I know you're my son but I'd rather not be blind because of it", his mom yelled. Startled by the sudden noises, he watched the light die down to a regular level of brightness. Although he didn't see everything in a darker way (note : you know when you're in the sun and it's bright but when you step inside it looks so much darker), he did feel drained of energy. Wondering if this was a side effect of ability use, he started on making a list of his needed materials for packing. Grabbing a black gel pen from the white cube pencil holder to the right of the tabletop, he got to work. 

 

-

 

Felix had no clue on what he was doing.

He hadn't even expected a letter. Honestly he never expected anything. His firebending powers weren't really a secret to him though. Ever since he was little he'd been playing around with fire. Sticking his hand into the fireplace one Christmas Eve nearly got him sent to the emergency room, but then his parents had realized that there was no damage. They brushed it off as a hallucination, and over the years Felix had grown to believe the same. Now though, he knew for sure that he had a supernatural ability. The letter on his messy desk confirmed just that. It had been a day since he received the letter. It was now Sunday. He planned to leave on Monday. Fuck.

Running to grab his charging phone from his nightstand, he unlocked it and frantically went through his contact list until he found a contact labelled "Seungmin the Absolute Dipshit". Pressing the call button, he heard the dial tone ring not even once before Seungmin picked up. "The fuck do you want Felix", he said in a nasally voice. "MY GAY ASS IS PANICKING THE FUCK DO I DO ABOUT THE SCHOOL SUPPLIES SEUNGMIN I'M GOING TO DIE!" He heard a snicker come from the other end of the phone. "I'm making a list for shopping, wanna go to the thrift store? You know, the one we always go to with the cafe right beside it?" Felix blanked out before saying, "oH yEaH! The one with the really good boba?" Seungmin sighed. "Yes, yes, the one with the boba. Now make a quick list, get dressed, and wait at your front door. I'm gonna be over in fifteen, got it?" 

"Yes ma'am", Felix said, slamming down on the end call button so Seungmin wouldn't have time to yell at him. Setting a mental timer for fifteen minutes, he decided to start on the list. Remembering that he had dropped a pencil to the right of his desk last Wednesday, he reached over to pick it up. Grabbing a sheet of loose leaf paper which was underneath a stack of his Algebra notes, he got to work.

 

-

 

Hearing the sound that indicated that the call had been cut off, Seungmin put down his phone and sighed, smiling fondly at it. Felix had always been someone who'd had trouble with keeping up with things. The fact that something like this would happen was so predictable. Finishing off the last bullet point of his list, he double checked on the needed items. Glancing at the wooden digital clock over on his nightstand, he counted seven minutes since his call with Felix. The drive to his house wouldn't take long at all, since he lived only three houses down from the former Australian. With the eight minutes he had to kill, he grabbed a larger suitcase of his and decided to share one suitcase with Felix, as all they would be bringing were the needed supplies. He then texted Felix a few reminders.

 

**Seungmin** Yo be there in five

 

**Seungmin** We're sharing a suitcase by the way 

 

**Seungmin** You will not and shall not stop me

 

**Felix** good i wouldn't be able to keep up with shit like that anyways. i'm almost ready.

 

**Seungmin** You better be ready you absolute sack of moldy potatoes 

 

**Felix** no u

 

**Felix** i'm doneee can you come earlyyyyyyy

 

**Seungmin** k omw

 

-

 

Opening the door to the passengers seat, Felix jumped in. "You're paying for boba", he said. Seungmin flipped him off. "First of all, fuck you. Secondly, why do we always have to go to the thrift storeeeee", Felix whined. "If you think we are not broke high school students then you are absolutely wrong because we are", Seungmin bluntly said. Huffing, Felix skipped the song that Seungmin had chosen. "BITCH YOU JUST WASTED ONE OF MY SIX PRECIOUS SKIPS AND I LIKED THAT SONG", he yelled. Felix shrugged. "All you have on your playlist is Day6 and piano music, got anything better?" Seeing him shake his head, Felix sighed. "There's this one trio, 3racha or some shit, and they're pretty bomb. SpearB is one of the main rappers and he's fucking hot." Seungmin smirked. "Felix your gay is showing", he stated, earning him a slap on the arm. "I'M FUCKING DRIVING DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?!" "Go the fuck ahead Seungmin, no one's stopping you." laughing, the pair drove the next few minutes to the thrift store in a comfortable silence

 

-

 

After going to the cafe, bags in hand, and ordering two drinks, they finally relaxed in the small wooden chairs. Waiting for their tea and juice, Seungmin looked over at Felix. "What", he asked. Felix then proceeded to rub all over his face as he had thought something was on it. "Nothing. I was just worrying about you, because if we aren't roommates you are absolutely fucked."

Felix frowned. "I think I can take care of myself!" After a ten second pause, they both burst out laughing. Sure, Felix was an independent person, but he was also disorganized and had zero sense of direction. "Yo remember that one time when I told you to turn right to see me and you turned fucking 270° and got confused?" Sighing, he lazily punched Seungmin's shoulder. "Fuck you we don't talk about that." After a bit, the waiter came with Felix's order of green milk tea with boba, along with Seungmin's lychee juice with dragonfruit bubbles. "Also, you don't mind going straight to my house right?" "Yeah, that's good." Taking their drinks and bags out and loading them into the trunk, they set off for Seungmin's house.

 

-

 

After arriving, Felix bolted up the stairs (without waiting for Seungmin) and ran straight into his room. Sighing fondly, Seungmin twirled his keys around once or twice before hanging them back up. Taking off his shoes, he padded to the kitchen with socked feet and grabbed a bag of hot Cheetos, his favorite. Nearly forgetting that Felix didn't like spicy things that much, he then got a bag of Doritos for him. Running up, Seungmin nearly screamed when he entered his room. "LEE FELIX THAT IS FIRE. IN MY ROOM. NO. YOU ARE NOT BURNING MY HOUSE DOWN JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING AVATAR FIREBENDER BITCH." He quickly extinguished the flame. "Feisty much? Toss me the Doritos." Chucking them at his face, Seungmin sat down next to the black suitcase on the floor and started folding the newly bought clothing, making a neat pile of the broken off price tags to the side. Felix came over with his Doritos and sat beside him, on the carpeted floor but also on the tag stack. Seungmin sighed again. "I'm taking this side and you're gonna take the other, okay?" "Alright", Felix munched. Using his non-Dorito eating hand, he chucked all of his needed clothes into his side of the suitcase. Seungmin winced with each clothing items thrown. "God damnit Felix", he muttered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my birthday!!!!!  
> i'm so sorry that the hyung line hasn't really come in yet, i promise you i'm getting there !  
> i really hope i'm updating enough, my apologies if i'm not  
> i've been trying to balance schoolwork, keeping my mood up, and updating so hopefully i can get better at this stuff  
> leave a comment if you would like to, it really helps to see what you like or dislike about things.  
> i hope you're enjoying and having a good day  
> thank you ♥️


	8. Prep III

One pleasant Saturday evening, a young fellow had decided to start packing for his brand new school year. "Well, at least the packing list was short", Hyunjin said while calling Changbin, one of his friends at the academy. "Just like your dick", Changbin bluntly stated. After leaving him in silence for a bit, Hyunjin spoke. "Suddenly I cannot hear", he said, carefully folding a cream coloured sweater into his white suitcase. "Fuck off man I have 10 minutes left on call, do you have any soup to spill?" 

"I think you mean tea", Hyunjin said. "Nah, soup. I had some at the cafe yesterday." He wondered how the food at the academy would be. Hyunjin was a rather picky eater, so he really hoped food would  _not_ be a problem. "No  _ ****_soupfor now but if there is any I'll be able to tell you on Monday, kiddo."

"First of all, just because I am  _slightly_ shorter than you it absolutely does not mean you are OLDER. Secondly, you're coming on Monday?!" Hyunjin cackled. "If slightly means twelve centimeters then so be it. And yes, ya boy is coming on Monday. How's the producing going?" Hearing this, Changbin hummed in thought. "It's going great. Pretty hard contacting Jisung though, he's been busy." 

BEEEEEEEP

They heard the sound which signalled thirty seconds left. Panicking, Hyunjin went on and on for around twenty seconds. "Will you be there to pick me up what if my superpowers are bullshit are you allowed to date at the school are any of the guys hot or cute because sign me up okay goodbye Changbin I love you bro no homo you my homie see you in two days." Laughing, Changbin replied. "Love you too man, you'll find yourself a man's with those lips of yours so don't worry. By the wa-" 

Hyunjin sighed in disappointment as the end call tone rang in his ear. He hated his time being limited. On the brochure it had said that every Saturday students would have the ability to contact family and friends, but of course they were sugarcoating it. Each call was limited to thirty minutes, as the few hundred students at school were all wanting to hear their loved ones' voices. He wondered if he would be able to deal with this later on.

Placing his phone atop his pillow, he went back to packing. He tucked his fuzzy hairband into the corner of his bag, since he didn't know if they would have something as simple as that (the academy is very high tech). Hearing small footsteps, he looked up to see his beloved dog waddling into his room. He smiled a big smile and opened his arms, waiting for Kkami to walk into them. Once the dog did, Hyunjin hugged it tightly. He would miss Kkami almost as much as his parents. Placing a pair of folded plain black leggings into his suitcase, he rubbed Kkami's tummy with the other hand. After awhile, he was finally done with the packing. He didn't know what the tactical gloves were for, but he had gotten white ones with charcoal grey accents and liked them very much. Slightly more excited but still anxious and worried, he neatly zipped his suitcase up and placed it in the corner of his room. Nobody he knew of would be going to the academy but Jeongin, and he barely knew the kid let alone speak to him. He sighed. Monday would be a long wait, so he might as well make the best of it. Texting his small group of friends, he headed to a PC Cafe to waste his Saturday away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are  
> i truly hope you enjoy it, i worked hard to use my two brain cells to do this haha  
> thank you so much for the support, i love you all  
> i'm really sorry for the short chapters   
> please keep on commenting opinions, criticism, what you liked, ideas, reactions, and more.  
> thank you ♥️


	9. Travelling

_Fuck._

Jisung seemed to be thinking that quite often in the past few days. 

First of all, his damn suitcase would not SHUT. He didn't dare ask his parents for help or else they would go on and on about how dumb and irrational he was. 

Second of all, he needed snacks and water and other things for the trip. He had absolutely no idea on how long it would take. How bad would the bus be? Will it be a yellow bus with torn grey seats, or a sleek white bus with air conditioning and a bathroom?

He had to get his suitcase problem out of the way though. Attempting to find a solution, he sat on top of the full suitcase while awkwardly reaching underneath his legs to try and get the zipper. After a bit of groaning he was finally able to grab the zipper (he really shouldn't have been working on all of those songs hunched over like that). Hearing a throat clearing sound outside, Jisung froze. "Er, son, I hope I'm not interrupting anything...  _interesting_ going on, but, er, we'd like to wish you good luck." Jisung whined. "I'm just trying to close my suitcase father, nothing weird like that is happening." It took around seven seconds for Jisung to process the fact that his dad had just said "good luck" to him and acknowledged his existence. "Oh! Thanks dad." An uncomfortable yet comfy silence. "You're welcome son." Hearing the sound of slippers on the wood plated floor indicating his father leaving, Jisung suddenly remembered the convenience store. "DAD! I HAVE TO GO TO THE CONVENIENCE STORE TO BUY SOME SNACKS, CAN I GO" The slides stopped moving. "Sure son, stay safe."

This was the most affectionate he'd been to Jisung in around three years.

Grabbing his flannel, mask, phone, bag, and wallet he made his way down the long staircase and ran out of the front door. Walking (his bike had flat tires and it was too much work to pump them) on the sidewalk, he slung his empty backpack over one shoulder and plugged his earbuds into his audio jack. After a bit of scrolling down his playlist, he eventually chose one of his (not really self produced) self produced songs. 

The convenience store was just down the corner, but Jisung wanted to drag the walk out. This could be his last journey down the neighborhood, or at least for a long while. He would be leaving tomorrow.

Balancing himself on the edge of the sidewalk, he looked down at his worn out sneakers. His family had more than enough money to buy better shoes, but he'd rather wear the same pair everyday. Would he do the same at the academy?

Once he arrived, he decided to buy a lot of snacks. Not because he ate a lot, but because he wanted to take the opportunity to share with others and perhaps make a new friend. After buying mountains of small candies and bags of chips, he placed it all in his backpack, which he would carry on the bus. Heading back home, he adjusted his face mask. Maybe his parents hated him, but he guessed that he would miss them, if not just a little bit. Once he unlocked the front door, he tiptoed up the stairs (his walk took awhile, and he'd visited the park that had been his childhood once before, sitting on the park bench with his hands in his hoodie pocket, staring at the green grass). His parents were asleep. He took off his flannel (which he'd been wearing over his hoodie) and hung it on the back of his door. After brushing his teeth, he went to sleep in a pair of boxers and a large white t-shirt. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked up and stared at his smooth white ceiling. He thought about how the trip would go. He would have to wake up early morning, as the nearest bus stop was a bit far and he prefers to walk. His parents wouldn't mind him not bidding them goodbye, right? Hoping for a safe journey, he reached over to his nightstand and turned his lamp off, drifting into the land of peaceful sleep.

 

-

 

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"Weird", thought Hyunjin. "I don't think Park Jinyoung makes alarm sounds." The beeping grew louder. Slowly, Hyunjin floated away from his dream. 

Waking up, he looked over at his clock. It read 7:15AM. He'd planned to arrive at the stop at 7:00, but shit doesn't go like that, as you can tell. After the information processed, he gasped. If you were to live twelve houses down from him, you would probably still hear his scream of despair as he realized he was oh so horribly late. Jumping out of bed, he tossed his comforter aside and ran to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he groaned. Why did he have to be such a deep sleeper? Ruffling his hair, he took fifteen seconds to brush his teeth, and thirty to throw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. He would have to catch the 7:30 bus since he was so late. Petting Kkami, he dozed off for a bit before snapping back to life. Tossing a water bottle, candies, gum, lip balm, a hoodie, his headphones, a portable charger, and a sleep mask into his small backpack, he ran downstairs and grabbed a handful of cereal before rushing out the door. Forgetting something, he ran back. His parents were still sitting at the breakfast table along with Kkami, unable to process the fact that he'd almost run out without saying goodbye. Giving his mother and father a big, a few seconds too long hug, he kissed both of them on the cheek. "Don't miss me, I'll contact you every weekend I can, pinkie promise." Seeing his mother tear up, he nearly burst into tears. "I love you Mom, I love you Dad." He smiled down at Kkami. "Kkami, I love you." reaching down to pet him, he got a glance at his watch. It was 7:23. "I HAVE TO GO, I LMFVE WYOU GSHUYS", he said, stuffing his handful of cereal into his mouth.

Running down the block, he hugged his suitcase along with carrying his backpack on his back, and that is not an easy task. Going as fast as his high tops could carry him, he ran down the block to the stop. Hair flying back, he looked down at his watch. He'd been running for six minutes straight, as it was 7:29. Rounding the corner, he saw the stop and thankfully the bus was not there. Slowing to a walk, he placed his suitcase on the sidewalk and rolled it to the bus bench. After sitting down, he checked his phone, only to find out the bus had been delayed to 8:30. The notification was sent 6 minutes ago. Sighing, Hyunjin melted into the park bench and thought of all the minutes of sleep he could've kept, and the minutes of dream he could've spent with Jinyoung.

 

-

 

Jeongin's morning went off with a smooth start. His alarm had rung at 7:30, waking him up from his lovely dream (it was something about flowers and gardening that he'd forgotten as soon as he woke up). He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, then proceeding to change into his green hoodie and a pair of black sweats. Grabbing his backpack from his desk chair (he'd packed it the day before), he unplugged his charging phone, slid his shoes on, and skipped out the front door. His parents had went on a business trip a day ago and he'd bid them farewell then, so he didn't have to worry about that. His brothers would be responsible enough to check the door, so he chose not to lock it. After awhile of skipping he changed the pace to a cheery walk, going straight to the bus stop.

He spotted a figure in a white shirt and with rumpled hair on the bench. He peeked at the sleeping face and gasped. It was Hwang Hyunjin. Jeongin made his way to the other side of the bus stop, hoping the upperclassman would not notice him. Hyunjin had chosen to sit next to him the day of the Assessment, and although it hadn't meant anything Jeongin was still flustered. Of course, like everyone, he thought Hyunjin was attractive. He had just the smallest crush on Hyunjin but he would not admit it at all. Half the world liked him, how would a small kid like Jeongin even get his attention?

Several minutes of Hyunjin peacefully breathing passed, and the bus eventually came. Reaching into his bag's small pocket, Jeongin took out the neatly folded acceptance letter which contained his code to board the bus. Although the old bus had made a racket whilst pulling up, Hyunjin still stayed asleep. Sighing, Jeongin gingerly took a big step so that Hyunjin's shoulder was just within arms reach. After shaking his shoulder, Jeongin quickly returned to his original standing position so Hyunjin wouldn't know it was him who woke him up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeongin saw Hyunjin stir a bit and wake up wide eyed. Hastily, he pulled a crumpled letter out of his back pocket and jumped up, nearly forgetting his backpack. Jeongin giggled to himself. As charismatic as the older was in the halls of the high school, he seemed like a fluffy baby bear (as of right now).

Boarding the bus, Jeongin gave the driver his code. "01393". After the bus driver's confused look, Jeonging rechecked the bus number and saw that it was, in fact, bus 9. The driver chuckled. "I'm messing with ya, kid. Supernaturals are on the second floor", he said, waving at a staircase that had definitely not been there before. "Space and matter manipulation", he stated with a wink. Jeongin nodded, and made his way up the staircase, hearing Hyunjin state his code and follow close behind.

Opening the door to the upper floor, he walked down the aisle and chose a seat in front of a sleeping boy with fluffy hair and chubby cheeks. He reminded Jeongin of some type of animal, but he just couldn't place it yet. Taking a seat, Jeongin panicked as Hyunjin unconciously took a seat next to him. Guess you could call it gay panic.

 

-

 

Jisung saw the staircase door open up and feigned sleep. After the two newly arrived peers had sit down, he opened one eye to peek at the back of their heads. He spotted one head of dark brown, coconut head hair along with a mess of light brown hair on a slightly taller figure. Seeing coconut boy's head turn, he quickly pretended to sleep again. He heard a giggle. 

"I know you're awake", the small boy said. Jisung opened his eyes, alarmed. The boy had sharp features that looked like he was sculpted by an artist, all while looking like a fox. "I'm Jeongin, you?"

He was cute. "I-I'm Jisung", he said, shooting an awkward smile towards the kid. He heard a laugh come from the other direction. "Hi,  _Jisung,_ I'm Hyunjin, nice to meet you." Jisung turned around, his jaw nearly dropping when he focused on the boy in the right front seat. He looked like God spent a hell of a long time on him. From his wide eyes to his thick lips, high nose, and small dimples, the guy was a work of art. He looked like he stepped out of a photoshoot despite the messy hair and mismatched clothing. Despite all of this, he wasn't Jisung's type (does Jisung even have a type). He seemed more like someone who would be generally attractive. 

Seeing this Hyunjin guy made Jisung become even more self conscious.

Smiling, he suddenly remembered the snacks he'd packed. "Oh! I have a bit of food, are you guys hungry?" Jeongin brightened up (even brighter than he already was). "I didn't have breakfast, so yeah!" Hyunjin gave a small giggle. "I had a handful of cereal if that counts." 

Reaching down for his bag, Jisung unzipped it and took out a pack of Turtle Chips. "Here you go!" Jeongin frowned. "What about you?" Jisung half smiled. "I'm not very hungry. I had a few candies before you guys came." Hyunjin hummed in thought. "What time did you come on the bus?" "Four o'clock", Jisung replied.

Both boys gasped. "How do you wake up that early?!" Hyunjin exclaimed. Jisung shrugged. "Sleeping issues, I guess."

Hearing something hit the floor, Jisung looked down. Jeongin had been so shocked that a turtle chip he had brought halfway to his mouth fell out of his hand.

"How are you even  _alive_?", Jeongin asked. Jisung shrugged again. 

Still shocked, the two in the front seats chomped on the chips while doubting the fact that Jisung is human. After a bit of crunching, Jisung asked them a question. "What're your abilites?" Jeongin's eyes brightened along with his hair sticking straight up. It was clear that he'd gotten excited. "I can manipulate and control electricity, along with producing it. Wanna see?" Hyunjin and Jisung grinned at his cuteness. "Sure", they simultaneously replied. After closing his eyes, Jeongin's eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. Sure enough, after thirty seconds or so, a small current of electricity sat on his palm. Opening his eyes, Hyunjin and Jisung were shocked to see that they turned into a neon turquoise colour mottled with silver.

After around fifteen seconds the electricity vanished and Jeongin nearly passed out, his eyes returning to their regular dark chocolate brown.

"Holy shit", Jisung breathed out. "What?", Jeongin asked, confused. "Your eyes just turned blue and silver what do you mean 'what'." Hyunjin said, "Damn do my eyes do that?", Hyunjin asked. Jisung replied. "Try using your power?"

After a bit of contemplating, Hyunjin agreed and took out his water bottle. Jisung stared, perplexed. Setting the bottle down, Hyunjin twisted the cap open and reached his left hand out. His eyes glowed a deep saturated sapphire blue as the water in his bottle rose out and twisted about in pretty swirls. Playing around, Hyunjin let a few droplets hit Jisung and Jeongin. After a bit he returned the water to the bottle and his eyes dimmed down just like Jeongin's, back to a lighter warm brown.

 "What colour were my eyes?", Hyunjin asked eagerly. "Really pretty blue." Jeongin bluntly stated. Turning a faint shade of pink at his forwardness, he looked out of the window bashfully. Hyunjin laughed. "Thanks kiddo."

Recovering from his panic, Jeongin turned backwards to face Jisung again. "What about you?" Jisung pulled the curtains away from his window to let the sunlight (radiant energy) come in. Absorbing the needed energy, he waved his hand and allowed a ball of glowing white appear. He heard gasps from the other two boys. "That's so cool!" Jeongin exclaimed. He smiled, and let the orb dim down to nothing. "Your eyes were a bright orange, somewhat amber", Hyunjin answered before Jisung could ask. 

The trio talked a bit more about their nervousness, excitement, and surprise at their powers. Eventually, they formed some type of bond and became friends, munching on snacks, talking for hours, and waiting see if there would be any more of their kind. Special. Supernaturals, but at the same time normal. Not necessarily, yet they still were.

 

-

 

Seungmin knew it would fucking happen. Felix forgot his snacks and deemed them more important than the bus itself, so he ran off to his house (the bus stop was literally a few feet down from it, at the stop sign of their street). Of course, his  _friend_ nearly made them miss the bus. As Felix clambered on last minute, Seungmin had given the driver his code and was already making his way to the staircase. There was an old lady on the first floor of the bus, dozing off with a dusty cat on her lap. Opening the staircase door, he looked around to see a group of boys around his age at the back of the bus. Felix ran up the stairs and dashed in front of Seungmin, choosing the two seats second from the back. Beside the double seats were two of the three boys Seungmin had observed. Without paying them much attention, Seungmin took the aisle seat as Felix watched their neighborhood disappear around the corner from the window seat. Taking a peek to his left, Seungmin nearly fell out of his seat. The boy next to him was fucking hot. He'd only seen him for a few seconds but he already wanted to kiss those plump pink lips and run his hands thru the boys messy fluffy hair. Was he this whipped already?

Felix looked over and smirked. "See something you like?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Seungmin moved as if to punch him, but chose not to. The mystery boy next to him was much more important. "Offer him a snack, I'm loaded bro." Seungmin nodded, eyes still on the boy, and reached his hand out behind him for Felix to place a candy into his palm. Sighing, he did just that and Seungmin grinned. "You're my pawn", he whispered. Felix smacked his head softly. Clearing his throat, Seungmin found his confident gay alter ego and tapped the pretty boy's shoulder. "Would yOu like a mint?", he said, voice cracking. The boy giggled cutely. "Judging by your voice crack, I'd say you need water as much as I want the mint", he said teasingly. Seungmin's face heated up and he groaned. Burying his face in his left hand, he held his right hand up and gave the mint to the boy. 

Feeling something cold touch his hand, he looked up to see the boy pressing a half empty water bottle into his hand. "Drink up!" 

That eye smile would kill Seungmin someday.

Looking up, he watched the boy take the clear cellophane wrapper off of the starlight mint (Seungmin internally cursed Felix for giving such a lame candy to him). Popping the red and white candy into his mouth, the boy wrapped his perfect lips around it and hummed in content. 

"Thank you! My name is Hyunjin, what about you?"

"Kim Seungmin, nice to meet you. This is Felix." Felix gave a little half wave and looked back to adjust his music. He heard a little gasp come from behind Hyunjin's seat. Turning his head, he saw a boy who looked slightly like a squirrel who had a surprised and happy expression on his face. "That's my music!" he said. Felix looked down, confused, and held his phone up (the album cover was on it) to confirm, receiving an eager nod from the squirrel boy. He shook his head so vigorously that his long-ish fluffy ash blond hair bounced up and down.

"I'm Han Jisung." Now it was Felix's turn to gasp. "THE Han Jisung? As in 3racha Han Jisung?" Jisung smiled and nodded. Seungmin looked over to Hyunjin who's mouth hung agape. "You're the Jisung that works with Seo Changbin, my close friend?" Jisung nodded again. " **SEO CHANGBIN?!!!!!!** ", Felix yelled. Jisung nodded even more furiously. "The hot one with a jawline that could cut my soul and will to live in half?" Jisung laughed. "I wouldn't say that but I guess so. Do you enjoy our music?" Now Felix nodded furiously. "It's great, and I love your flow of rapping." Jisung looked content. "Thanks man." Hyunjin was still in shock. A small boy in the window seat next to Hyunjin then looked at him curiously. "Why are you so surprised, hyung?" 

"Nothing, Jeongin. It's just that I knew Jisung was Jisung but I didn't know he was Jisung Jisung." Baffled, Jeongin feigned death so he wouldn't have to listen to the nonsense blabbering. Seungmin decided that he liked the small boy and his pettiness. 

After a bit more small talk, Hyunjin took a break to apply lip balm, and Seungmin would have probably died if he didn't have the tiniest bit of self control. The lip balm had a bit of a red tint and made his lips look even better if that was possible. This would be a big problem for him in the future, especially if he had classes with Hyunjin. All he would do is stare at the plump perfection all period.

 

-

 

The moment Seungmin stepped foot on the bus, the first thing Hyunjin thought was, "Oh fuck he's really cute." Then, he sat next to him, leading to Hyunjin feeling the most gay panic he'd felt in a few years. After the boy offered him a mint, he teased him about his voice crack, causing Seungmin to blush. He smiled contentedly as Seungmin drank out of the water bottle Hyunjin had previously drank out of. He then caught Seungmin's eyes trailing down to his lips. He smiled gently at this, making sure that throughout the ride he did all sorts of things with his lips. He couldn't stop staring and smiling at Seungmin's cherry red hair and cute little smiles and weird noises.

He really wanted to get to know this puppy like boy more.

-

 

The five boys quickly made friends, and Felix was happy about that. The small talk continued, all while Felix could see Seungmin constantly staring at Hyunjin He internally smirked. He could tell when his friend was whipped, and this was definitely one of those situations. 

After a bit, the boys brought up the topic of superpowers. They also mentioned the fact that their eyes would change colour while using the abilities. Curious, Felix and Seungmin watched as the three demonstrated. Seungmin was fascinated by Hyunjin's deep blue eyes and nearly got lost in them. Felix liked Jeongin's eyes, as they were a mottled silver and blue that was really pretty. 

Now it was time for Felix and Seungmin to test their powers. Felix watched as Seungmin's eyes flashed a light white-yellow colour when he directed the sunlight to shine on to his candy. Hyunjin seemed just as lost in Seungmin's eyes as Seungmin was in his. After Seungmin finished, it was Felix's turn. He flipped his index finger out and allowed a fire to ignite, as if it were a candle. Jeongin, the small fox boy, was especially interested in the power. 

Felix stopped the fire, feeling fatigue. "Do any of you get tired after using your abilities?" The other four boys replied with quick nods. "I researched it and apparently there are power stamina training courses at the academy." Seungmin said. 

"Anyways, your eyes were a bright scarlet, Felix. You looked demonic but cool as hell." Jisung said. "Thanks mate", Felix replied. 

The boys spoke about a lot of other things, how their life was going, their birthdays (Jisung was just ONE DAY older than Felix), their favorite colors, and the unnaturally developed abilities they would have to choose from. At one point, he watched Hyunjin pop a lollipop into his mouth and heard Seungmin mutter "You can't do this to me." Felix then found out that Seungmin was really attracted to Hyunjin's lips, and his internal smirking intensified.

After that all five boys decided to nap (they'd all used their powers multiple times, of course they were tired). Felix woke up first as the bus slowed to a stop. Looking out he saw a large modern three story solid black building, not really tall but very wide in length. They'd arrived.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys !  
> i stayed up for nights and nights working on this, and tried making it as long as possible without drawing the wait time out.  
> please enjoy this, and comment any criticism, ideas, what you enjoyed, etc.  
> i really truly appreciate it when you do.  
> have a lovely day♥️


	10. Arrival

A new wave of students were arriving. Around 5 o'clock every week or so, the school gates opened up for the buses filled (or nearly empty) with new peers. After all of the students went thru the main entrance they would be given an introductory speech and handed a basic hologram projecting bracelet. Then, with all of the information on their devices, they're sent to tour the school and their dormitories.

At this time of day, Minho was usually at the training rooms or the dance studios. He rarely took a break during free periods.

Why would he waste time sleeping or watching newcomers when he could be improving himself?

This time though, it was different. His senior and friend, Bang Chan, had [quite literally] dragged him onto the second floor, at the balcony overlooking the Great Hall (the "lobby" of the school, where the main doors are located). "What the fuck Chan?!", Minho whisper-yelled. "Jisung is fucking coming, that's what the fuck is happening", Chris whisper-yelled back.

 _Oh._ Minho thought. Han Jisung, aka J.One aka Han, was Chan and Changbin's partner in producing. According to the small clips of songs he'd heard from Chan's laptop (when he was staying over in Minho's dorm, the result of arguing with his boyfriend Woojin), this Jisung kid could really spit some fire. For the first time in his 2+ decades of life, he was excited to meet someone.

The grand wooden doors of the great hall opened. As modern and sleek the academy looked on the outside, the inside of the school contrasted the exterior (well at least some of it did). With it's tall columns and marble tiled floors, along with crystal chandeliers and winding staircases, you'd think you stepped into a mansion. The rest of the school went along with the black modern exterior, with black lockers and white walls, and only a few places such as the hall and the dining area were like this. The inside of the big doors appeared as dark oak while the outside was painted a sleek black colour.  _What a fake bitch,_ Minho thought.  _Just like me,_  he added, humouring himself.

He watched as around 15 students came into the school. Today's crowd was particularly small, as usually there were around 30-50 newbies coming in. He supposed there couldn't always be that many, because even if there were many near-graduating seniors there may not be enough space. 

Bang Chan shook Minho's shoulder, taking him away from his train of thought. "Look!", he hissed. "It's Jisung!" Following his finger, Minho looked down to see a small group of 5 boys in a bunch. Confused, he asked Chan, "Which one is Jisung?" 

"The one in the half red flannel half white flannel jacket thing", he replied. Looking back down, Minho squinted and saw a boy with ash blond hair with the jacket Chris had described. "Oh."

Not being able to see very well, Minho kind of just stood there and zoned out to the introductory speech given by the Vice Principal. Changbin, who had been there the whole time (Minho hadn't noticed, probably because of his height), told Chan and Minho that he'd told Hyunjin to meet him upstairs. Minho knew that Hyunjin was Changbin's old friend, and he guessed that he was the kid in the white t-shirt (again, he couldn't really see and was judging by the height and hair), because according to the few pictures Binnie had shown him, he was right. "I said the same to Jisung", Chan told Changbin. 

After the students were set free with their school maps and black, Fitbit like bracelets, they were allowed to roam the halls of the school until dinner, which was at 7PM. Minho watched the group of 5 boys make their way up the white marble staircase and come closer until they were right next to the three older boys.  _Oh. They're right next to me._ Minho thought. "Aye Chan! Changbin!", Jisung yelled, giving Chan a half, one-armed hug. "Binnie!", Hyunjin exclaimed, nearly knocking Changbin down with a big hug. The dog like boy with red hair had somewhat of a jealous expression on his face along with the coconut brown haired boy. Minho took note of that.

Finally, Minho trailed his eyes to the famous Jisung again, taking time to closely observe his features. The boy had full (but not chubby) cheeks, small pink lips, and the fluffiest hair Minho had ever seen. He somewhat resembled a squirrel.

Minho decided that he was pretty cute.

After the reunions of two or three people, everyone took a turn to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hyunjin, Changbin's  _bEsT_ friend."

Changbin scoffed.

"H-hi, I'm Felix Lee."

His voice was so unnaturally deep. Minho noticed that this Felix kid was constantly staring at Changbin.

"Hi, I'm Jeongin!"

Oh. The coconut head was pretty cute. In a little brother kind of way.

"Hello, I'm Kim Seungmin", the red haired boy softly said, playing with his projector.

"And I'm Jisung, you can call me Han", the boy said, adding a wink and a cheeky smile.

Minho liked him already.

"I'm Changbin, don't call me Binnie", he growled.

Chan smirked. "I'm Chan, also Bang Chan, also Chris,  _Binnie's_ producing partner."

Minho laughed. "I'm Lee Minho, and all I really do is dance."

At that statement, two of the five faces in front of him lit up. "Oh, do some of you dance too?" Felix and Hyunjin nodded vigorously. "That's nice, you guys should come with me to the dance studio some time." They both smiled.

Bang Chan cleared his throat. "So, Felix, I may be wrong, but is that an accent I detect?" 

He laughed. "Yeah, I moved to Korea from Australia a few years back, sort of sad that I still have a noticable accent."

Now, it was Chris's face that brightened up. "I'm from Australia too mate! What part are you from?!"

Afterwards, Minho stopped paying attention.

"Hi babyboy", Chan's boyfriend Woojin said as he attacked him with a back hug. Minho cringed at the nickname. "Hey Woojin", Chan replied. "Sorry I couldn't come with you, assignments are a pain in the ass. Are these newcomers?"

"Yep. This one is Jisung, my music buddy. Hyunjin, Changbin's friend, the one he never stops talking about. Felix, a fellow Aussie. Seungmin, and Jeongin." Chan pointed at each person as he said their names.

Woojin smiled. "Hi guys, I'm Woojin, Chan's boyfriend. Would you like us to help you tour the school?"

The five heads nodded eagerly. "Well why wait, kids? Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i'm back !  
> sorry this took awhile, but i tried to go as quickly as possible.  
> i've been sick and have nothing to do, so expect a few updates ig.  
> please comment any criticism, what you liked, what i can do better, etc.  
> keep on enjoying !  
> thank you ♥️


	11. Touring

Jisung was filled to the brim with excitement. After waking up, he had seen that the bus had pulled up in front of the academy, and boy was the building impressive. Gawking at the amazing architecture in front of him, he felt his phone vibrate. 

 

 **Channie Hyung** upstairs after the welcoming speech

 

 

 **Jisung** rude

 

 

 **Jisung** not even a "hi jisung" or a "welcome to the academy jisung"

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** shut the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up

 

 

 **Jisung** no thanks i think you should be smacking that boyfriend of yours

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** i give you a roof to live under

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** food to eat

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** clothes to wear

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** and this is the thanks i get in return

 

 

 **Jisung** i would scoff at you but i'm currently getting off of the bus

 

 

 **Jisung** you provide nothing but a good beat to rap to

 

 

 **Jisung** see you in a bit hyung

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** who said you could still take my offer of meeting upstairs

 

 

 **Channie Hyung** especially after your  _malicious_ comment

 

 

 **Jisung** i fucking said so

 

 

 **Jisung** now shush they're starting the speech

 

 

 **Jisung** love you hyung

 

 

 

-

 

Hyunjin was the last to wake up, being such a heavy sleeper. Seungmin watched as the sleepy brunette waddled off of the bus steps, giving a small wave to the driver while getting off. That reminded Seungmin to yell out a "Thank you!" as he usually did to bus drivers. As Hyunjin reached the concrete after a tiny hop, Seungmin noticed the boy's left high top was untied. Waving to gain his attention, Hyunjin walked over to Seungmin, and he nearly would have tripped if it weren't for Seungmin's steady hands quickly grabbing his shoulders to steady him. Both boys blushed a bit, Seungmin's flush a bit more prominent as his skin was paler.

"I was going to tell you your shoe was untied, but guess it's a bit too late for that", he said as he kneeled down to carefully tie the tall boy's laces, double knotting both shoes to ensure safety.

After getting back up, he noticed Hyunjin staring at him intently, leading to Hyunjin quickly whipping his head to the side. The boy cringed and rubbed the back of his neck, as the jolt of his head had caused a sharp pain. "You alright?" the red haired boy asked. 

Maybe Seungmin wasn't the only panicked gay here.

 

-

 

Chan looked over the small group of 9 boys with pride, happy to see friends being made and reunited. He was so happy to meet everyone and was glad to see them all getting along. He'd met a fellow Australian, found that Minho had a soft spot for his squirrel-like friend, and witnessed two of the newcomers being gay for each other. What a lovely day.

As the cluster of nine marched thru the halls, Woojin took Chan's head and placed it on his shoulder, earning a disgusted "ew" from Changbin. 

"Not my fault that you can't get yourself a mans", Woojin replied, showing his middle finger.

They continued to walk, with the older students of the group pointing towards anything necessary.

"These are the training rooms. You can access them from the first, second, or third floor. Going in from the first floor is easier, though, because if you go in from the second or third you have to walk down this set of stairs attached to the side of the wall. Everyone hates it, but apart from the stairs this Academy has the best training rooms there are. You can alter the rooms according to your abilities, for example a student born with wings would be able to adjust room settings so that he/she can work on dodging wooden mannequins that will appear midair. All you need to do is adjust the room settings so that you like the way they are and then save the exact settings under your fingerprint."

"Why are the ceilings so high? Taking up three whole floors? Like, I know that the largeness in size is important but why height?" Felix asked.

"Well, some of the artificially developed abilities, such as gravity defying/flying abilities, require a lot of space in order for them to float/glide around. I don't think it'd go very well if the rooms were low ceilinged, because if that happened half the school would be as dumb as Changbin."

"Excuse me what the fu-"

"ALOng with the people born with certain types of natural abilities. For example, Minho has the ability to control and manipulate wind, along with creating it. It wouldn't do him very well if the ceilings were low either, as his abilities lead to tiny whirlwinds, tornadoes, or just winds which will allow him to fly at times."

With Woojin's statement, Jisung's eyes widened. "So he can like, control wind?! Isn't that like, top level shit?"

Chan smiled as he noticed a light shade of pink tint Minho's cheeks. "Minho here is a descendant of the Windweaver family, one of the most well known families in the small community. He's actually the most powerful out of all the generations, and that's saying a lot. Once you see him in action, you'll know what I mean when I say that his abilities are even more impressive than you already think they are."

" _HyUNg_ , I think you're going a bit off topic here", Minho whined, his whole face now a deep shade of pink.

"Okay fine, but you're actually the greatest of your kind. A top-level dancer too. Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spec-"

"SLKDFJSDFDKJFDKD"

Chan was interrupted by a series of random noises made by Minho.

Jeongin's face lit up, as he had gotten overexcited. You could tell from the faint small zapping sounds coming from him along with his hair sticking up and away from its original coconut formation. "That reminds me! What colour does everyone's eyes turn when they use their powers? Can we all do a quick demo? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Nobody could say no to that face. 

It was a unanimous decision to go oldest to youngest, so Chan watched his as boyfriend held his right hand out (Chan really fucking likes his hands. Probably a hand fetish. But Chan just likes Woojin in general so, maybe just a Woojin fetish). Taking a breath, Woojin only needed around half a second to conjure a daisy in the palm of his hands. There were oohs and ahs when his eyes flashed an emerald green. He had always admired Woojin's eyes when he used his powers (not that he didn't like them with their regular honey brown). Chris watched as his boyfriend smirked at him and tucked the medium sized daisy behind Chan's ears. As Woojin was drawing his hands away, Chan quickly grabbed the hand and planted a kiss on it, causing more sounds of disgust to arise from the seven other boys.

Next, it was Bang Chan's turn. Rolling the sleeves of his (read: Woojin's) oversized forest green sweater up, he sunk straight into the ground, reappearing behind Changbin's (rather short) shadow. His eyes glowed a mottled dark violet and black. 

Afterwards, it was Minho. He merely flicked his hand and caused the petals of Chan's flower (which Woojin had placed, thank you very much) to fly towards Jisung. Flustered, the small boy watched as the thin white petals flew around him, a few landing in his fluffy ash blond hair. Chan pouted, leading to Woojin reaching over and restoring the petals of the daisy within seconds (how he does it, he wishes he knew). Chris then turned around and stuck his tongue out at Minho. "rUdE", the younger replied. During that fiasco, Minho's eyes had turned a piercing shade of whirling grey. Jisung really liked the colour, with the different shades of grey swirling almost as the wind does itself.

Changbin merely held his hand out when it was his turn, using a simple crushing motion with his hand to form a fist, causing one of the dense metal lockers to ball up as if it were aluminum foil. Releasing the fist he had made, the locker also returned to its original form with it. Chan heard a whisper come from his side, most likely Felix, say in English: "That's really fucking hot." He chuckled. Changbin's eyes had gone from a dark brown to a mix of silver, gold, and copper colors, which honestly made sense as he had a metal controlling ability.

Next was Hyunjin who simply drew some water out of the fire system sprinklers above them, drenching his shirt but then drying it when he sent the water back up. It took him a bit longer, as he was still not used to his power.

Jisung didn't really have anything to do, so he just chose to shape his sphere of energy into a heart for Minho, shutting down the idea of throwing the shape at him as it could be a potential disaster. He then watched and nearly died laughing when Felix lit his school map up as he was igniting his index finger as before. The paper had caught a flame from the corner and continued to burn, leading to Hyunjin conjuring more water to soak the paper. "I hope these things are waterproof", he said, pointing at the hologram device. Jisung wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "They are, and they'll be even more convenient when you turn them into accessories", Minho replied. "I can help you with working your devices after dinner", he said, looking specifically at Jisung (the latter didn't notice, he was too busy attempting to get his shit together after the laughing fit he'd just had). 

When his not-so-very-smooth recovery ended, Jisung finally processed the fact that Minho had offered to help with the hologram devices they had. "That'd actually be great", he said as he ran a hand thru his blond hair. Minho smiled.

"After we show you around a bit more, we can go out to the dormitory building. There's also a garden beside it, but we can save that for post-dinner. Today's your free day, because starting tomorrow you'll have to follow the schedule which you can find on your devices. Usually after dinner you straight out go and train, but we can skip a bit for you guys." Chan explained.

Covering most of the second floor (just a few of the main lecture halls, labs, classrooms, etc.), they made their way down. "If you look at your maps", (Felix frowned at his soaked, blackened paper), "You can see that we have just toured the second floor of the main building. Now we're going to tour the first floor. There's a third and fourth floor, but there's not much. If you look at the exterior of the school, you can't really tell that there's a fourth floor, since the classrooms up there don't have windows. The rooms are used for your Focus classes, which you'll find out about in a bit." Chan continued to direct the group.

With the time nearing 7PM, the sun had nearly finished setting. "Here's the common room. You can lounge here for your rest periods or your free period", Changbin pointed towards a comfy looking room with clusters plush chairs, various items of entertainment (board games, a ping pong table, laptop checkouts, etc.), study desks, vending machines, and a huge fireplace. The newcomers loved the sight. 

"How many free and rest periods do we have per day?" Seungmin asked.

"In total, two rest periods; one half an hour long and one that's a whole hour, along with a free period of two hours every day 5PM-7PM", Minho replied.

"During these times, you're off and free to go back to the dorms, the recreation center, the fine arts center, the common room, the courtyard, the garden, training rooms,  _wherever_ , as long as you make it back in time for your classes/dinner."

After staying a minute or so in the commons, the elders took the students to the courtyard. "You can enter and exit the courtyard as long as you have your projecting devices or your IDs. Usually it's just a few students roaming around, chasing each other, or sitting in the shade of the trees", said Woojin.

Once Woojin made that statement, Chan tapped a link in his silver chain (hanging around his neck) in order to pop his hologram screen up. The time read 6:57PM.

"Times running low. It's about time for dinner, so let's get ready. We'll help you with more after dinner, since there's still a lot that you don't know about. For example the recreation and fine arts centers, dormitories, your projectors, the garden, and anything you need to know. We won't go to the centers afterwards though, they close down around 8PM, which is when dinner ends. We can start training a bit after looking around the dorms. Only if you want, though", Chan stated.

With five eager nods coming from the newbies, the group of nine made their way to the dining hall like a colony of penguins, anticipating the rest of their nights.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew that took qUiTE a while.  
> sorry i haven't been updating at all, hope this (somewhat long but not good) chapter makes up for it.  
> make sure to comment any criticism, what you like, ideas, and etc. and please tell me if you don't understand something ! i will make sure to explain further if you notify me.  
> please keep on enjoying <3


End file.
